Hit The Lights
by xdreamingnotliving
Summary: It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas, things you swear you'll do before you die.  It's the city of love that waits for you but you're too damn scared to fly. - Niley. Collab xdreamingnotliving & IWantNiley 3.0
1. Prologue

**Hit The Lights.**

**Prologue.**

I could see the drunken teens staggering around, screaming at one another. I could smell the room, it smelt of burnt out cigarettes and alcohol. The light was dimmed and there was a spotlight on the stage. Some band was playing; I don't know I wasn't paying attention. I stood in the corner of the room, no drink, no cig, nothing.

Hugging my small frame, I scanned the crowd. There was the sound of shattering glass, and a loud whop of cheers. Both some idiot had dropped his glass and everyone was cheering him on. Or there was a drunken fight about to start.

I frowned as the lights dimmed darker then before, was the person who owned this club seriously encouraging this? I walked forward as little, before I got dragged back. Joe.

I turned around. He was my best friend, my best friend that my parents hated should I say.

I was thirteen years old, a loser - nobody if you will. No one ever took a second look at me; I met Joe two years ago, when I was eleven. He instantly liked me, I understood him when no one else did. Joe was twenty-one now, and I was thirteen. I could see why my parents didn't like him, but honestly he wasn't a bad friend.

Even though he did always get me in a ton of trouble with his dangerous ways. Like dragging me to a pub all the way in Southern Tennessee when we both lived in Nashville. He grabbed my shoulders, scanning me up and down as if checking for marks.

"You're okay?" He asked.

I nodded, confused. He sighed, running his hands through his hair. He took my hand tightly, I tried to ignore the heat in my face rushing to my cheeks. He dragged me out of the pub.

"What's going on in there?" I asked rubbing my shoulder where he'd pushed so hard, unintentionally.

"Some idiots acting like fools didn't want you to get hurt. We should get you back to your parent's anyway." He muttered rolling his eyes. He opened my car door for me. "Get in." He said walking over to his side.

"You didn't drink anything, right?" He asked once we were back on the main road.

I looked down at my hands, "No." I whispered.

"Good. You're dad's a cop and I don't need another thing on my criminal record." Joe smirked turning on the radio. "Have you asked your parents about the festival yet?" He asked turning to look at me.

Grand Herald Music Festival. It happened every year in different location in America around spring time. Joe went every year since he turned fifteen, and he really wanted me to go with him this year. I was kind of happy that he asked me. Usually, he'd go with one of his older friends. But he asked me, little old I to be go with him.

I rolled my hair around my forefinger, "I'm working on it." I mumbled.

"It'll be a blast." Joe said trying to persuade me. "And I'll look after you, promise." He said winking at me.

I laughed lightly, "My dad would kill you if he ever saw that." I said.

"Yeah, probably." He muttered.

That was two weeks ago, and now I stood outside Joe's truck while he took our suitcases out of the truck. It was beautiful. The festival. There were tents set up everywhere, there was a huge stage which was currently empty because everyone was still arriving. Joe smiled, slamming his trunk shut. He sighed, rubbing his dusty hands on his jeans.

"I'm going to go set up the tent over there." He said pointing towards an empty spot on the grass.

I nodded, sitting on the trunk of his car. I laid down, closing my eyes, facing up so instead of darkness I could see the sun peering into my darkness. Lightening it up; I played with the ends of my tank top. My flat stomach was pale, I remember. I felt someone hovering over me. I opened one of my eyes, seeing a blonde girl peering over me.

"Dakota." She said pushing her hand in front of my face.

I smiled in confusion and shock.

"My name… and yours?" She asked shaking my hand.

I nodded slowly, "Miley." I said.

"Don't see you around here much, where you from Miley?" She asked dragging out my name. she had a southern draw, but it wasn't Tennessee. It was more cowboy, as apposed to farm girl.

"Tennessee." I replied sitting up.

"That's where your accent came from…" She said. "Well, you sing? Dance?" She asked.

"No, I'm here with a friend." I replied.

"Your parents? You look a little young." She said eyeing me over.

"No, my best friend." I replied.

She nodded, "… How old _are_you?" She asked looking at my outfit.

I blushed, I was wearing a tank top with the American flag on it, jean short and converse. I had a undeveloped body so it didn't look as good as it could've but I still thought it looked kind of cute.

"Thirteen." I said.

"Cute… I just turned fifteen." She said. "So, your only here for the festival?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Joe rushed over, he smiled at me. Grabbing one of the suitcases and walking back over to the tent, he put it in. I looked over, I could hear him mumbling to himself; something about no signal.

"That's your friend? His hot." Dakota said licking her lips.

"His twenty one." I informed her defensively.

"Oh, do you have a crush on him?" Dakota asked. "Cause I'd totally be cool with that." She said smirking.

"No, his just – a friend." I muttered. "He has very serious girlfriend Demi. But she hates music, which is why this year he told me to come with him." I explained.

"Okay…" Dakota whispered.

Then, I saw him. He was walking, he didn't have anything but his guitar case. He had huge black sunglasses covering up most of his face. Instead of setting up his tent like everyone else, he sat down on the glass and laid back. He stared at the sky for what seemed like forever. He unzipped his case, pulling out his guitar. He started to strum it lightly, no one was really paying attention but I was staring at him intently.

He hummed lightly, switching the chords up a little bit. He didn't sing, he just stopped playing and looked up at me. We held that glance for what felt like forever, my breath caught in my throat and then finally he walked away.

Some people may know this man as Nick Lucas, the famous musician. But I knew Nick, the mysterious boy that went to the festival. That I fell in love with in seven days. That stole my soul and gave me the best gift anyone could ever give anyone. Music.

**This is Jasmine. Possible collab going on here, inspired by the song Hit The Lights by Selena Gomez and some other stuff. This might be a collab with IWantNiley 3.0 possibly, if she likes it and it gets 8+ I said + reviews then we'll do it! It's going to be a 15 chapter story, guys. So, enjoy it. :) epilogue, I dunno. We'll see…**

**Jasmine.**


	2. One

**Hit The Lights**

**Day One**

I had been walking around the festival all afternoon alone because Joe had been busy setting the tent and talking to Demi on the phone and Dakota was nowhere to be found.

I was so tired of walking that I decided to stop and lay in grass for a little bit when I was about to fall asleep I felt movement next to me I turned to my side and saw him.

"Why are you all alone?" He asked me.

I shrugged.

"I don't know" I told him quietly.

"Is this your first time cause I've never seen you in this festival before?" He asked looking at me.

I nodded, "Yes," I said.

"And you came alone?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "No, I came with my best friend Joe."

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Best friend or boyfriend?" He asked me.

I looked at him and asked, "Why do you care?"

He looked at me for a while but he was interrupted before he could answer.

"Miley, here you are," Joe said walking towards me, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just talking with-" I looked to my side and saw no one…

"Strange, where did he go?" I thought.

"You were talking with who?" Joe asked me with a confused face

I shook my head "Never mind Joe." I told him grabbing his hand walking away.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked him when we got to his truck.

"Well I was thinking we could go rest for a little so we're fresh for the concert tonight" Joe told me.

I nodded and walked to the tent with him following me since I'm only 13 and this my first time here we decided that we should share a tent so Joe could be sure nothing was going to happen to me.

Fifteen minutes later I realized I wasn't really tired so I decided to go take another walk .

As I was walking around the camp again I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I said looking up at the girl I just bumped into.

"It's ok…" She said smiling "I'm Selena" She introduced herself to me.

"Miley." I told her.

"Is this your first time coming to the festival?" She asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah and yours?" I asked.

She shook her head "No, this is actually my second year." Selena smiled.

I smiled back at her and looked around.

"So who did you come with?" she asked me.

I looked at her and said, "My best friend Joe, his 21 and it's his fourth year coming to the festival."

"Wow 21 really? How old are you?" she asked looking at me up and down making me feel kinda uncomfortable.

"I'm 13." I whispered.

Selena looked at me surprised "Really? You don't look like it. I would give at least 17" she told me smiling.

I smiled back "Thanks" I said "what about you? How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 19" she said.

"And with did you come with?"

"I came with my best friend Taylor and her boyfriend Taylor, weird I know, and my boyfriend Justin" she told me.

I nodded and smiled at her "She seems nice" I thought.

"Well Miley I gotta go now so I guess I'll see you around. Bye"

I nodded and said "Bye" and she walked away meaning I was alone again

*Later That Night*

Joe and I were sitting in the grass next to the stage where the concerts were going to be waiting for them to start and while Joe was busy texting Demi I was looking around to see how many people were already here. I saw Dakota in one side with her friends and Selena on the other with what I assumed to be Taylor, Taylor and Justin.

After the first band performed I was looking everywhere for the boy with who I was talking with a few hours ago I haven't seen him since he disappeared when Joe came by.

I was thinking about him when the voice of someone announcing the next performer snapped me out of my daydream.

"Now guys please welcome the one and only Nick Lucas!" he said and which wasn't my surprise when I looked up and saw on the stage ready to perform the boy I was looking for.

"Nick…" I whispered smiling. Joe looked at me and asked "What did you said?" I shook my head and smiled at him "Nothing, nothing", Joe shrugged and looked ahead.

"Hey guys this song it's a new one I actually wrote it today and it's about someone that I met and I really wanna get to know. It's called Sway" he said before started to play the guitar and singing

**I talk to you as to a friend I hope that's what you've come to be. It feels as though we've made amends Like we found a way eventually **

**It was you who picked the pieces up When I was a broken soul And then glued me back together Returned to me what others stole **

**I don't wanna hurt you I don't wanna make you sway Like I know I've done before I will not do it anymore I've always been a dreamer I've had my head among the clouds Now that I'm coming down Won't you be my solid ground? **

**I look at you and see a friend I hope that's what you wanna be Are we back now where it all began Have you finally forgiven me? **

**You gathered my dreams in When they all blew away And then tricked them back into me You saved me I was almost dead **

**I don't wanna hurt you I don't wanna make you sway Like I know I've done before I will not do it anymore I've always been a dreamer I've had my head among the clouds Now that I'm coming down Won't you be my solid ground? **

**I don't wanna hurt you Like I know I've done before I will not do it anymore **

**I don't wanna hurt you I don't wanna make you sway Like I know I've done before I will not do it anymore I've always been a dreamer **

**I've had my head among the clouds Now that I'm coming down Won't you be my solid ground? **

**While singing his eyes stayed glued in me which made me look down and smile. **

**I might don't know who this guy is yet but one thing is for sure he messes with me and that's something I've never felt in my 15 years of life. **

Hey guys this is IWantNiley2011 and yeah I know this chapter sucks and it's too small but since next chapter its xdreamingnotliving turn I bet it's gonna double awesome. I wanna thank Jazz for inviting me to do this collab even though I think she will regret it hahaha.

BTW the song Nick sings it's called Sway by The Perishers

I hope you review so you can read Jazz's chapter.

Xoxo Raquel


End file.
